telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Shadows
Realm of Shadows is the first episode of Batman: The Telltale Series. The episode follows Bruce Wayne/Batman as his parents' legacy come under allegations of corruption and links to crime. The episode was released on August 2, 2016. Plot The episode begins with a group of mercenaries breaking into Gotham City Hall. As the GCPD try to storm it, Lt. Gordon receives an order to wait from someone on the other side of the line. As the mercenaries discuss rumors of the Batman, the vigilante attacks and takes the members of the group out. Entering the office, he discovers a woman in a leather cat suit breaking into the Mayor's vault. Chasing her to the rooftops, the two engage in a fight, with the two managing to injure each other. After Batman manages to retrieve the stolen items, he is shot at by a cop who had arrived on scene, giving Catwoman a window to escape. As she flees, Batman hits her with a Bat-Stunner, which causes her to fall off the building. Jumping after Catwoman, he manages to catch her, but she steals his Grappling Gun and escapes. Batman flees shortly afterwards to Wayne Manor. After being patched up by his butler, Alfred, Bruce Wayne, Batman's alter-ego, attends a fundraiser for District Attorney Harvey Dent's election for Mayor. Whilst conversing with reporter Vicki Vale, Bruce is told by Alfred that Carmine Falcone, one of Gotham's most influential criminals, has arrived. Greeting Falcone, the two and a number of Falcone's men go into the parlour to discuss "business". Harvey may also attend if Bruce requests he join them. Falcone reveals he doubts about Harvey and how he can control his position as Mayor. He also tries to offer Bruce a place within his organization, hoping that he would be able to be a valuable asset. When Bruce is either unsure or stubborn to accept, he brings up his father Thomas Wayne and how he would know which hands to shake and which to break. Depending on what Bruce decides, Falcone either leaves in good spirits or angrily, threatening Bruce. Shortly after the fundraiser, Bruce goes to the Batcave to investigate the drive Catwoman attempted to steal. Though encrypted, he is able to decrypt that it is a map of the East Side Shoreline of the city. Visited by Alfred, the butler shares concerns about Falcone in Wayne Manor and the possibility that Bruce's identity might be deduced. Finally, he reveals that one of Bruce's childhood friends, Oswald Cobblepot, was at the fundraiser and wants to meet up in Cobblepot Park. Arriving at the scheduled time, Oswald arrives when Bruce is set upon by a group of muggers. Managing to defeat the two, they catch up briefly, with Oswald stating his disposition of Falcone and how he saw him at the fundraiser. Revealing that he is organizing a revolution to change Gotham, Oswald warns Bruce of the possible repercussions and to make sure he is on the right side when it starts. Later that morning, Bruce arrives at a conference announcing Wayne Enterprises plans to replace Arkham Asylum with a new mental health clinic, in memory of his parents. During the debate, the reporters focus on Falcone's appearance at the fundraiser and the discovery of an account shared between the crime lord and Thomas Wayne. Though Bruce denies these rumours, he arrives back at Wayne Manor to discover it being ransacked by the GCPD. Although Gordon reassures him that they will only take documents about Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is convinced that it may be politically motivated by current mayor Hamilton Hill, who is in Falcone's pocket. As the GCPD leave, Bruce is met by Vicki, who offers to help Bruce. In return, she asks that he provide her with a quote to use. Depending on the option chose by the player, the following will happen: * Give Quote * Refuse to Bruce agrees to give a quote, choosing between saying that his family is innocent, justice will be served or claiming the story is just pure fiction. Whichever the player chooses, Vicki will remember it and the quote will be used in the episode conclusion. Bruce refuses to give a quote and shows Vicki out. If the player chooses this, rumours about Bruce's links to organized crime may appear stronger to the public's eye. As Vicki leaves, assuring Bruce that he will be able to beat the rumours, he and Alfred discuss why Harvey, who is also a close friend, wasn't able to warn them. Meeting him that evening at Café Triste, Bruce learns that Hill had actually gone without Harvey's authority. Deciding to track down who is responsible for the allegations, they are met by Harvey's new girlfriend, Selina Kyle. Recognising injuries they had sustained during their fight, Bruce and Selina deduce each other to be Batman and Catwoman, respectively. As Harvey leaves to deal with damage control, the two openly share their knowledge and ask for something they each have. Bruce asks for Selina's employers whilst she asks for the data drive to be handed back. Unable to persuade him, Selina reluctantly decides to give Bruce the location on where she was to meet her employers. He leaves shortly afterwards to investigate the location, a warehouse in the East End. Finding the area empty, Bruce investigates the warehouse, discoing the corpses of both GCPD officers and mercenaries at City Hall. Deducing the events and that Falcone may be involved, he tracks down a sniper, who stayed behind whilst the other men escaped. Interrogating the sniper, he claims to have been sent by Falcone to retrieve a chemical agent and that the knowledge of what it was has been kept a secret. Batman can choose to either break the sniper's arm or leave him alone. As Gordon and another officer arrive on the scene, Batman has the option of staying to meet them or leave. * Talk to Gordon * Leave Batman stays behind to talk to Gordon and to relay information he collected though interrogating a sniper he located on the scene. He then leaves him and Montoya to arrest the man and conduct their own investigations. Gordon will also take notice if Batman chose to break the sniper's arm. Batman leaves the scene, but the sniper is found hanging upside down. Gordon quickly deduces that the Dark Knight was here and orders Montoya to look around. He briefly sees the vigilante, though he disappears before he can act. ''Gordon will also take notice if Batman chose to break the sniper's arm.'' Arriving back at the Batcave, Bruce is scolded by Alfred for his actions. He asks for Bruce to show the true nature of a Wayne, especially during the scandal, and not to lose the memory of the boy before his parents' deaths. When the Batcomputer alerts them to have finished decrypting the drive, Bruce finds that it is a complete manifesto of Falcone's criminal operations. Deciding to release it to expose the crime lord, the player is given the option of either giving it to Gordon or Vale. * Give to Vicki * Give to Gordon If the player chooses Vicki, Bruce will arrange to meet her somewhere private, likely Arkham Island. She will thank him for it, considering it would take down Falcone and improve her career. However, she does show some concern for her own safety. Vicki also ask whether exposing Falcone will help the city, with Bruce either suggesting Batman (a symbol), Gordon (fixing the police force) or Dent (stamping crime out of City Hall). Vicki then departs, releasing the evidence to all media outlets. If the player decides to give the information to Gordon, Bruce arranges to meet him in one of the city's public buildings. Gordon will thank Bruce for giving the information, but refuses to ask where he got it from. However, he states that it will not affect the investigation into the Wayne family and their ties to Falcone. He then leaves to return home, having returned from the crime scene at the Docks. With the Bat-Drones having located Falcone at the Skyline Club, Bruce goes as Batman to confront him on the chemical theft. Using the Batcomputer, he plans out how he will attack Falcone's men before going in. After taking down his men, Batman confronts Falcone in his office. After an long battle, he manages to gain the upper hand and interrogates the crime lord. Falcone denies having any part with shootout at the dock, though reveals that the chemical agent was actually his. Whilst GCPD storm the club and a new chopper watching them, Batman must decide on how he will deal with Falcone, with a choice to either arrest or brutalize him. * Brutalize * Arrest Batman impales Falcone on a iron support which was dislodged in the explosion, demanding more answers. Falcone tells him that the Wayne's did have ties to his organization and calls them the "biggest gangsters in Gotham". Batman leaves as the GCPD arrives. This action will make the Gotham see him as a brutal vigilante. Batman binds Falcone's wrists and hangs him from a dislodged iron support, demanding more answers. Falcone tells him that the Wayne's did have ties to his organization and calls them the "biggest gangsters in Gotham". Batman leaves as the GCPD arrives. This action will make Gotham see Batman as a hero. With news outlets reporting on his father's ties to Falcone, Bruce arrives back at the Batcave. Having been broken by the news, he confronts Alfred on this new information, demanding to know the truth. In-Game Decisions As of July 27, 2017: *Brought Harvey to the private meeting - 67.1% of players *Kept Harvey out of the private meeting - 32.9% of players *Gave Vicki a quote - 85.4% of players *Did not give Vicki a quote - 14.6% of players * Broke the Dock Shooter's arm - 48.7% of players * Did not break the dock shooter's arm - 51.3% of players *Gave Falcone Data to Gordon and the GCPD - 72.4% of players *Gave Falcone Data to Vicki Vale - 27.6% of players *Arrested Falcone - 82% of players *Brutalized Falcone - 18% of players Credits * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Pat Downy * James Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Harvey Dent * Bob Zellerbach * Regina Zellerbach * Vicki Vale * Carmine Falcone * Jack Ryder * Oswald Cobblepot * Renee Montoya * Dock Shooter * Thomas Wayne (Flashback) * Martha Wayne (Flashback) Deaths * Pat Downy * Several Cops * At least two of Carmine Falcone's men * Several Children of Arkham mercenaries * Thomas Wayne (Brief Flashback) * Martha Wayne (Brief Flashback)